Total Drama Island Two-Point-Oh
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: So After some legal issues with the previous cast and crew, we were directed towards a new batch of contenders, all competing for a chance at the spotlight in the next expack and a small fortune. These contestants will be put through the most embarrassing and painful challenges yet. Who will crumble under the pressure? Haha, I can't wait! Only here, on Total. Drama. ISLAND! 2.0...


**Ok so this is just a test, if this fic gets good reviews and a decent amount of views I'll continue it, otherwise it will be put on the waiting list like so many other works of mine.**

 **Now then, I'll get down to the brass tacks and give you the full summary. This is going to be slight A.U in terms of the contestants of whom I'll announce momentarily. Their backstories will be the same or similar to that of the Warcraft universe, if not just a bit tweaked to fit their new age... Yeah, all the contestants will be reduced to 16-19 years of age to fit with the Total Drama setting and retain similar personalities with again, minor tweaks but nothing that will completely wreck the character. (I hope...) So expect teenage angst!**

 **...OK! So some character's personalities will be a bit butchered...**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"The following is presented with closed captioning and described video for the hearing and visually impared"

"This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts preformed by fictional teens. Do not try anything you see here at home, seriously, you could get really messed up!"

The camera zooms out showing an island with a tall mountain in the background, below that mountain lies a peaceful looking summer camp with two cabins and a mess hall, just the typical setting for a summer camp with a dock reaching out into the water, a sign propped up on the dock reading: Camp Wawanakwa.

The camera zooms back in towards the docks, revealing a lanky handsome and brilliant hunk of a man... with sick black hair and stubble and even cooler cargo shorts and a well ironed dark blue shirt... and an amazing white smile.

"I like this descriptive video thing." Says the man. "Anyways, welcome! To Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! And I'm your host, Chris McLane! Well, aaaactually this is Camp Wawanakwa two point oh. You see the last camp kinda got sank in the last season, but thankfully we were able to get an almost identical island and set up camp in the same style as the original, no toxic waste this time! Such a shame..." Chris starts to walk down the dock. "So here's the deal. We had some legal issues with the previous contestants, so this time we'll be pulling contestants from other fictional... realms of existence?" Chris raises a script to his face, puts on a pair of reading glasses and skims the papers over... "Did I read that right?" the camera bobs a few times. "Alright then!" Chris tosses the script into the water behind his back "In order to avoid more legal issues." He finishes "Now then, thirty challengers will be staying here over the summer, competing in challenges against each other, then get voted off by their fellow campers! Every three days... or whenever the new producer finally gets a new episode out... I'm looking at you Rogue productions!" Chris coughs "One team will either win a rewards or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers... and leave Total Drama Island 2.0 for good!"

The scene shifts to a campfire grounds with 15 stumps planted in it and a firepit on the other side next to an empty barrel. Chris walks over and leans on the barrel. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmellow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, of which most of them won't need at this point, and a small fortune which let's face it... they'll probably blow in a week. To win, the campers'll need to survive, black horse flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food... and... each other. Every moment will be captured by one of our many cameras situated around the island. Who will crumble under the pressure this time!? Hahaaa... I can't wait! Find out here coming soon on. Total. Drama. Island. Two, point, oh!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island 2.0!" Chris says to the camera "From the looks of it our first batch of victims- I mean, campers are arriving, to be honest most of them probably don't have any reason to be here, but maaan the ratings are gonna be great!"

*Beep beeeeep* honks the incoming boat transporting the first of the twenty-six campers.

Off the boat steps a short but stout built woman with short brown hair and hard chin.

"Moira!" Chris starts "Hehe... how was the trip?"

Moira opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Chris "Just kidding, don't really care now that you're here!"

Moira grumbles and walks to the other side of the dock... being rather quiet...

In comes the next boat, stopping momentarily to drop off another camper, a light brown haired and well defined girl with long ears and in a cropped red t-shirt with blue jeans and a hairband in her hair.

"So, Liadrin was it?" Chris asks

"Yep... and you must be Chris right?"

"The only!" Chris replies

Liadrin chuckles once, picking up her red and golden embroidered duffel bag "Alright, sweet." She goes over and stands next to Moira who shoots a sideways glance at her.

While watching Liadrin take her spot on the other side of the dock another boat drops the next camper off. Then off screen comes an asian intellectual voice. "Camp Wawanakwa, destroyed last summer via volcanic explosion, the year before used as a radioactive disposal site, the year before abandoned and the year before the location of the original TDI show... and yet this place is still operational... impressive..." the camera swivels back and shows a pudgy... panda?

"A Panda? Ooohhhkay then..." says Chris "I mean miss pointy ear over here wasn't too much for me to get over, but a talking panda! Ohahaha... yeah, this season should be interesting... with that much knowledge of our background and history I take it you are Cho?"

Cho nods before grabbing his stuff, his face still in a history textbox, and taking his place on the other side of the dock.

"Next up we have... another Panda..." Chris says as the next camper come in, full in a black shirt and pants with a bamboo sword sticking out of his bags. "Judging by the sword you'd be Zhu right?"

Zhu just stares back at Chris, not responding... he just walks over to the other side of the dock.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Chris says while looking at the others, who then shrink down, away from him... except Zhu.

"What?"

"I don't like surprises... clearly..." said someone off screen, Chris turning back to see a purple haired man with a blindfold over his face. "You. Were not. Prepared!"

"Illidan! Our first well known celebrity to arrive! Congrats bro! Just uh, watch the hair pleeeease."

"Hold your bowels Chris McLane, for there are even more terrifying competitors on their way other than I..." Illidan says, walking to the other side of the dock.

"Don't worry, I've got an image to uphold!" Chris replies.

"You mean the one of a sadistic and narcissistic ego maniac who clearly hasn't had any real friends in over fifteen years?" asked the woman who stepped off the next boat, purple skin like Illidan and in a purple t-shirt with a white vest covering it and short grey shorts.

"W-what? Tyrande... so nice to meet you."

"Not so nice to meet you, your vibes are like... nauseating..."

"Oh great... another all seeing hippie, like we needed another one of those!" Chris exclaims. "We started off so normal... then we start getting the freaks in it seems... great TV!"

The next boat drops off two young men, both with blonde hair and silver streaks and just a bit of silvery stubble, both wearing golden jerseys with the silver picture of a fist logo on the chest. Both also wore grey cargo shorts.

"Knights of the Silver Hand are gonna win this!" says the left one.

"You know it! But we do so fairly..." adds the right one "We don't cheat!"

"Uther and Tirion! Glad you guys could make it."

"Glad to be here Chris!" says Tirion

"Same here." Adds Uther.

Chris looks out over the water "Ah! Seeing as how well everyone liked Gwen, here comes our next hot goth girl!" he paused until the boat stopped at the dock and let off the pale skinned girl, silvery blonde haired, red eyed, clothed in a black and silver lined long-sleeved shirt cropped at the bottom a bit with a matching black and silver leather skirt with skull patterned stockings. "Syyyyylvanas!" Chris finished.

Sylvanas hoisted a duffel bag with a large white skull printed on it over her shoulder. "So this is where we're staying?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes!"

She looked at the camp, one of the totems falling over as she did. "Ok... I've had worse..." she replies and takes her place.

"WOOOOO!" was heard across the water, a short green guy holding onto the back of the next boat with a rocket pack on his back... ended up getting catapulted across the docks, flying around the island and slamming into the outhouse after the boat he was tailing hit a rock.

"Alright... I think that was Gazlowe... no way to know for sure though..." says Chris as he looks at the smoke tail left behind by the goblin.

Next up, another goblin, who casualy steps off his boat wearing a purple coat and green pants with a golden GW on a chain around his neck.

"Gallywix, how's it goooin'!?" Chris says

"Not, bad, not bad at all, and if there's money to be had, heh, you all just may as well quit now, cuz the Trade Prince is here to win it!"

"Right! Next up we've got the Hordie with a heart!" Chris says as the next boat pulls up "Thraaaall!"

"Hey, Chris, sup?" says Thrall, wearing a beige sleeveless vest with blue jeans, his black hair in sort of a mullet style.

"Not much man, just waitin' on the rest of the challengers!"

"A'right. Guess I got some time to kill."

"Next up we have the polar opposite! Garrosh!"

The red skinned Orc with the black leather vest growled at him as he stepped off the boat, "I already don't like you, so watch it!" he barked.

"Alright, next up we've got the pupils with the know-how, from the same school! Jaina and Khadgar!"

"Pfft..." Garrosh scoffs "They don't look like much."

"I'll have you know, that Jaina and I are regarded as the top two mages back home, I'm sure we'll show you what we're capable of..."

"Orc scum..." hissed Jaina, resulting in a backlash from Garrosh.

 **(OK I'm switching to past tense cuz its just too hard for me to remember to write in present tense)**

"What was that!? Come closer and say that! I DARE you!" he tried to grab Jaina, only to be held back by Thrall and Goth Girl.

"Oh yeah! Probably a good time to mention it!" Chris started. "You're all on Earth now... not uh... Azeroth? Yeah... so there's no magic."

"What!?" Exclaimed several of the challengers.

"Advantage, me." Said Garrosh.

"Next up we've got the King who's swapped places with Jaina... in terms of peacekeeping roles anyways... Varian!"

Varian stepped off the boat with a blue and silver sweater, his ponytailed hair behind him and sporting alliance blue jeans. "Was it really necessary to bring me in and turn me into a kid? I'm sure Anduin would have sufficed..."

"Hey, the viewers love you, you're a star man, way cooler than Anduin" Varian glared at Chris "Uh, not saying your boy isn't cool it's just that he reminds some of us of Justin Bieber in appearance sometimes..."

"I have no idea who that it so I'll take that with a grain of salt..." said Varian...

"Who's up next? Why only two well known Blood Elves who's power struggle left one sitting on the throne despite him not wanting to... and for the other one, death was merely a setback! Please welcome Lor'themar and Kael'thas!"

"Why am I here?" Lor'themar groaned...

"Because your agent over at blizzard noticed that the fans wanted more of you but they couldn't squeeze you into the main plot anymore because of that whole thing with Jaina on the isle of thunder... they kinda went over budget with that one... so you're stuck here now!" Chris explained.

"Hey I'm not complaining, at least I'm alive again!" Kael'thas said.

"We've got unfinished business..." Lor'themar shot at Kael.

"Bring it up when we're on opposite teams..."

"Next up we've got the Druid who shushes b***es at every chance he gets! Malfurion!"

"I only did that once..." Malfurion replied, and it was during cataclysm... give it a rest!

"Hush Tyrande! Silence Tyrande! Be quiet Tyrande!" Tyrande mocked over at the other end of the dock... Malfurion cringing.

"AWWWWW YEAH BABY! PREPARE TO FAC THE MIGHT! OF-"

*KERASH!*

A small purple dressed gnome slammed into the dock, sinking to the bottom of the dock... no one however was in any rush to help him.

"Ugh..." groaned Jaina "Who invited him!?"

"I did!" Chris exclaimed "Just to annoy you all!"

Almost everyone groaned.

The gnome floated back to the surface "Looks like everything's coming up Millhouse! Or at least bobbing... haha... and now next we have the famous, possibly most powerful mage in Azeroth rejoining us from the dead... or at least... we think... never really heard anything about him after Warcraft three... we're actually not sure if he was dead or not... and still don't... damnit Blizzard! Anyways... I give you all... Medivh!"

"Hmm..." huffed Medivh as he stepped off the boat, red and black t-shirt with black slacks... "Well... it's nice to be young again."

"Is that really, THE, Medivh! I need him on my team!" hissed Jaina. "Khadgar, he needs to be on our team."

The next boat drove up to the docks, letting off two more campers, a typical Orc with red and silver clothing and a Human with the blue and gold colors. "I hope that this time, we will fight each other with honor... Taylor."

"I still need to get back at... whatever that thing was that leveled my garrison on Draenor... but still... I'll not back down, Nazgrim."

Chris jumped back in front of the camera, stealing the light from Nazgrim and Taylor. "Hey, don't look at the new campers until I introduce them, capuche? Alright, next up the Tauren who started as a punching bag, then became the puncher... Gamon!"

"Chris McLane was it?"

"Yo, you ready for this man?"

"No..."

"Geesh... I get it, most of you don't want to be here!" he got look of distain from everyone "Ok... all of you don't want to be here, but guess what, your agents at Blizzard must have told you, the developers are having a hard time coming up with material for the next expansion, and they need money... so you guys all got stuck here for the summer, all rewound back into your teens!" Grumbles came from the contenders "I was also told whichever one of you won the Total Drama season, would be getting a starring role in the next expansion, whether or not you were dead or not lore wise..."

This got everyone's attention... "F**k it." said Sylvanas "I could use the spotlight..."

"They could fix my character if I was resurrected!" Garrosh exclaimed. Getting looks from the others "What? They turned me into a bad guy during Mists for NO, REASON! Remember, I was awesome during Cataclysm, remember during that one quest in Stonetalon?"

"Oh yeah..." Thrall mused "Good guy Garrosh saves the day in that one right?"

"Oh trust me, I think there are other people who want to be resurrected just as bad as you, if not more so... speaking of which here comes one of them now."

The ice cold smooth dubstep could be heard across the water, misty fog rolling in ever so slightly accompanying the familiar tune to a memorable theme for one of Warcraft's most beloved villains.

As the boat neared you could see the long silver hair of the most hated and loved of end bosses with silver and black clothing, skull adorned with a wicked silver chain hung around his black cargos.

"Arthaaaas! Our number one fan favorite!" Chris said, leaning away from the former Lich King, now returned to Death Knight status.

"I hate... surprises..." Arthas started "Yeah that's cool, but I spoke with the developers just a moment ago, said to give them a holler in case we needed you gone, said they could just kill you off at any moment during the show if required... you know, safety precautions..."

Arthas eyed the competition... shrugging "Alright then..."

"Speaking of which, did you steal that line from Illidan?"

Arthas paused, "Illidan is here?" he asked.

Then the most girlish scream came from the others. "ILLIDAN!" Arthas yelled, spotting him in the crowd... Arthas diving in and starting to beat the living s**t outta Illidan.

"Uh... we'll be right back after the break... and calling homeland security... stay tooned!"

* * *

"Wow... we've not even started the first challenge and already one of our campers is nearly hospitalized! Haha! I LOVE IT! I can tell we're gonna have a lot of hatreds this season! Now then, only a couple more to go and we can get to it! Next up is the insanity known as Maiev!"

"I'm not insane! I'm just thinking about the future!"

"You tried to kill Malfurion and I!" Tyrande exclaimed.

"Like I said, the future... geez..."

"Yay! Screen time!" chirped someone stepping off the next boat.

"Ah, the newly created Paladin, Yrel! How's it goin' girl?"

"Awesome Chris, I've already become super popular despite how new I am! Can you believe the s**t Blizzard just shoehorned in with that expansion and I'm one of the good things to come out of it!"

"Yeah... I can hardly believe it myself..." Chris replied, clearly not giving a f**k. "Next up is the Dragon who clearly has too much... time... on her hands... Chromie!"

"Hey since when can you make the time puns!?" replied Chromie, as the next contestant to step off the boat...

"Since now, I'm the host! I can do whatever I want! Moving on! Next up we've got the deceitful all powerful demon lord... Kil'Jaden!"

The demon stepped off the boat, second or third most powerful enemy in the Warcraft universe... here on Earth... thankfully his powers were dimished here and he was reduced to a smaller human size, still brandished the demonic wings and armor from the original universe instead of changing into something more suitable for Earth's culture.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that I need my story worked on and Warlords was pathetic in that regard... handing off the spotlight to Archimonde! RAAGH!"

"Alright big guy, chill! We'll be getting you the spotlight you deserve, now please watch the hair..."

"Same... I'm here for a similar reason... my story was screwed up, most people didn't even understand the full story of me unless they read the books... as far as they knew, I was... and evil dragon..."

"Ah... last but not least... Deathwing! Thankfully in a human form... no giant cataclysmic dragons here folks... at least... not yet..." Deathwing shoved past Chris, full black and glowing orange clothing with what looked like lava for eyes and a jagged metal jaw.

"And with that, that's everyone... queue theme song!"

* * *

 _Camera flies past Chris on the docks, following the trail up the mountain, passing Thrall running from a rabid bear. Upon reaching the top we see Sylvanas being thrown off the mountain by Liadrin, following her into the water, seeing a shark pass her and an underwater Moira trying to swim up... raising back to the top we see Nazgrim and Taylor duking it out on a rolling log before both falling into the water before an eagle picks up a fish from the lake, flying away and dropping it near a meditating Zhu who gets attacked by startled wildlife and going down... all the while Arthas laughing at him while Jaina scolds him. We then go to the top of the water fall and see Tirion and Uther in a canoe paddling against the stream but still falling down the water fall... passing Millhouse trying to look cool on a log before being slammed into by Maiev sending them both crashing into the outhouse throwing out a confused looking Yrel with her pants down... zooming into the mess hall we see Chef force feeding the terrified Kil'jaden and Deathwing, while outside on the tables we see Garrosh kicking Varian's but in an arm wrestle... then outside the mess hall on the beach we have Medivh trying to read a book but being distracted by a Lor'themar trying to tan with Maiev and Chromie looking at him... then getting attacked by Kael'thas only to be broken up by an explosion from Khadgar off to the side... finally we see Gazlowe and Gallywix pop out of a treasure chest on the docks only for it to be closed and thrown off the dock by Gamon... returning to the campfire as the theme comes to an end we see Tyrande and Malfurion about to kiss only to be interrupted by Illidan while the theme fades out with the ending whistling jingle to the theme with everyone around the campfire._

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous

I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

* * *

The camera flies over to the campfire, with all thirty of the new season's campers all sitting down on stumps and the ground. "Alright campers, this... is Camp Wawanakwa... 2.0... your home for the next few weeks... the campers around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends..." Chris noted the glaring going on between several pairs of campers. "Or mortal enemies... which is even better" he grinned. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island 2.0 without being voted off will win one million dollars!"

"Excuse me, but what is the Dollar to Gold exchange rates exactly?" asked Gallywix.

"Uh..." Chris paused, wiping out a calculator... "Uh... enough..."

 **-CONFESIONAL: Chris-**

 **"Oh c'mon, how was I supposed to know that a million dollars only equaled roughly fifty two and a half thousand gold..."**

"So... what exactly are the sleeping arrangements then?" asked Millhouse

"They're not Co-ed are they?" asked a concerned Jaina, noticing Millhouse wink at her.

"No, they're not" replied Chris "The cabins have been expanded a bit since we have additional campers this season, girls get one side, guys get the other."

"So long as our team sticks together, I don't really care who's team I'm on." Said Tiron, fist bumping Uther.

"That... didn't make any sense..." said a confused Arthas.

"Oh c'mon you guys!" exclaimed Chromie, who was stronger than she looked, grabbing Arthas and Sylvanas around the neck somehow "We'll be done with this and back on Azeroth all in due time, just enjoy it!"

"Heellppp..." hissed Sylvanas "She's... choking... meeeee!"

"Alright, here's the deal" Chris started "I'm gonna divvy you into teams, if I call your name go stand over there." Chris cleared his throat... "Thrall. Jaina. Medivh. Gazlowe. Zhu. Uther and Tiron. Liadrin. Yrel. Gamon. Kael. Millhouse. Moira. Deathwing aaaaand Taylor... congrads! You are now known as..." he threw a green flag at them, unrolling into an open skull in flames "The Screaming Warlocks!" he paused, turning to the rest of the campers. "The rest of you are now known as..." he threw a red flag with the picture of a Axe shattering a bone at them "The Killer Warriors!" Chris coughed "Now then since all that's outta the way, we also have a confessional where you can record video diaries, let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest..."

 **Confessional: Sylvanas -**

" **Ok... so far this is really sucking..."**

 **Confessional: Arthas-**

" **Hmm..." *grins* "HAHA! I'm back b**ches!"**

 **Confessional: Gamon-**

" **Can't... fit... in... confessional..."**

 **Confessional: Millhouse-**

" **Hmm... eight girls... twenty two guys... Millhouse doesn't like these odds..."**

 **Confessional: Chris-**

" **I'm actually starting to worry our campers aren't diverse enough to be interesting... ah well... the hatefests should be enough to keep ratings high, haha! You can't write this s**t!"**

"Well then, chop, chop, move into your cabins!" Chris barked.

An ear shattering scream rang out across the camp, causing everyone to run to the girl's side of the Warlock's cabin, seeing Yrel up on the top of one of the bunks eyeing something on the floor.

"Holy crap that horned girl can scream!" exclaimed Gallywix

"What is it?" asked Millhouse, seeing the cockroach on the ground "AHHH!" he yelped and landed on one of the bunks, releasing a gas cloud on landing.

"That... was my bunk..." sighed Liadrin

"Kill it!" yelped Yrel.

A few of the guys tried to step on it only to have Arthas show up, wielding Frostmourne no less and slice the bug in half...

"Well... that was... overkill..." muttered Sylvanas.

"You soul is mine cockroach!" whispered Arthas to no one in particular.

"Damn girl... you ain't never seen a cockroach before? What they not got 'em on Draenor?" teased Gallywix. "And you, Manastorm, man up ya wuss!"

"Ok campers" Said Chris over the loudspeaker "You've got thirty minutes to unpack and meet at the mess hall... starting... now!"

"Alright fictional maggots! Listen up! I serve it, three times a day, and you will eat it, three times a day! You will not complain, you will not argue, and you will be here on time! Understood!?" Chef paused... "Good... now grab a tray, shut the heck up and get in line!"

A few people later... Liadrin came up, got food, looked at it then said "Ok... I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day... but I think mine just moved..." only for Chef to pull out a mallet and smack the tray, splattering the mystery... substance all over and onto Liadrin's clothing and face. "Right then..." she yelped "Shutting up."

She went and sat down next to her team at their table... between Gazlowe and Medivh.

"Alright campers, chow down then meet me outside for your first challenge!" Chris said, just popping his head in momentarily.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Chromie.

"You can't see the future for once!? Wow..." commented Varian

"Oh c'mon... it's out first challenge. How hard could it be?"

Moments later at the top of the mountain on the island...

"Ooooohhhh S**t..."

 **XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" **Next time on Total Drama Island 2.0 the campers will be taking the plunge and redoing the same challenge from day one of season one as we're running out of challenges... thanks to our new producer... however... we're now open to audience ideas... send a personal message to Rogue productions... and by that I mean Rogue2k8 with ideas for challenges in the near future, but please remember to send them in via PM! Not reviews, we don't want potential spoilers and lawsuits... on the other hand, review us with a five star rating and smack that favorite button...**

 **Will everyone finish the fall, who will be the first one off the island, and will I ever get to level 100 on the good looks category... trick question, I'm over 9000... find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAAAAND... Two-point-oh!**


End file.
